Des trous dans le plafond
by KimUnicorn
Summary: Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, j'en ai fait une sur un pairing qui me tenait vraiment à cœur : JohnLock ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour ma première fois je n'ai pas poussé dans les détails que je ne maîtrise pas tellement. Evidemment je ne possède en aucun cas les personnages de Sherlock, Ils sont à Conan Doyle ainsi qu'a la BBC et à nos chère Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.


John était allongé sur son lit paisible. Il sentait peu à peu le sommeil le quitter. Chaque membre de son corps commençait à perdre patience en attendant que John décide à s'étirer. Au bout de quelque minutes, le temps de se souvenir qui et où il était, il s'étira de tout son long. Sa cuisse toucha quelque chose d'humide. John, encore l'esprit embrumé toucha son entrejambe pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'«accident» pendant la nuit. Évidemment que non, à son âge quand même ! Il ouvrit les yeux et après s'être accommodé aux fin rayons du soleil matinal transperçant ses rideaux, il découvrit quelques flaques d'eau sur le sol et une grande trace humide sur le côté droit du matelas de John.

Sans plus de cérémonie il se dépêcha d'enlever les draps et de bouger son lit à un endroit où le plafond ne laissait pas couler la pluie qui battait encore sur les toits de Londres. Après avoir éponger ce qu'il pouvait et avoir placé des bassines aux endroits stratégique, John descendit pour aller déjeuner.

Il fut accueilli par un Sherlock plutôt joyeux, certainement un nouveau meurtre impossible commis par un meurtrier fou munit d'un esprit tout aussi impossible et fou.

« C'est maintenant que tu te réveils ? Heureusement que tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui !

- J'ai des trous dans mon plafond.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le détective

- J'ai des trous dans le plafond de ma chambre, répéta John un peu énervé

- Sans blague ! J'avais entendu ! Je veux dire : comment ça se fait ?

- Aucune idée. Ce soir je dormirais dans le fauteuil en attendant !

- Pas moyen ! S'exclama Sherlock, ce canapé c'est mon lieu de méditation. Je vais être appelé pour un meurtre j'ai besoins de ce fauteuil !

John regarda Sherlock choqué :

- Pardon ? Je te rappel que je suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoins de dormir !

- Évidemment que tu n'es pas comme moi je le saurais !

John entreprit de se servir du thé quand Sherlock ajouta :

- Tu n'auras qu'a prendre mon lit.

Il en était tellement éberlué qu'il renversa de l'eau chaude à côté de sa tasse.

- Tu es sûre ? Et toi.. euh.. Tu vas dormir où ?

- Oh que tu es lent John ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je serais sur une enquête dans peu de temps, à peu près 4 minutes, et comme tu l'as très bien souligné je ne dors pas pendant une enquête.

- Oh et bien.. hum.. Merci Sherlock, j'apprécie vraiment !

John réprimanda un rire nerveux. Pourquoi diable aurait il un rire nerveux. C'est vrai il allait dormir dans le lit de son meilleur ami mais il n'y avait de quoi en faire un plat. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble.

- Oh et Sherlock ! comment sais tu que tu seras appeler ? Questionna le médecin

- Twitter mon chère Watson !

Devant l'expression d'apparente incompréhension de Watson, Sherlock développa :

- Quelqu'un tweet à propos d'un meurtre commis dans un appartement voisin du sien. Les policiers y sont depuis une vingtaines de minutes, et apparemment la scène est compliqué. Vu l'heure Lestrade doit être arrivé depuis maintenant 2 minutes ce qui devrait le faire m'appeler maintenant !

Et comme par magie une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. En effet c'était Lestrade appelant au secours Sherlock et son génial cerveaux.

- J'avais raison, tu viens ?

- Oh non désolé, cette fois tu devras te passer de mes remarques louant ton génie.

- Comme si tu avais des choses plus importante à faire que de me regarder déballer mon intellect aux ignorants ?

- Et bien ce plafond ne va..

- Aucun intérêt pour moi ! Il faut que je me concentre. Je parlerais seul mais tant pis. Au revoir John! Débita le détective sur un ton joyeux et en ramassant ses affaires. Cette affaire à l'air encore plus réjouissante que je ne le pensait !

- Ne t'amuse pas trop ! En tout cas pas devant les gens !

C'était trop tard, la porte était déjà fermé derrière un Sherlock bien trop excité par un meurtre. Mais bon c'était Sherlock, cela paraissait à la limite du normal aux yeux de John. Cette journée s'annonçait terriblement ennuyeuse !

Il commença par appeler la compagnie d'assurance pour signaler un dégâts des eaux. Apparemment toute Londres avait décidé de se faire trouer le plafond ou de se faire inonder car John resta plus de 20 minutes au téléphone. Ses craintes d'inondation générale se confirmèrent en contactant un réparateur de toit, cette fois-ci il devrait attendre une dizaine de jours avant que quelqu'un puisse venir.

Alors qu'il cherchait sur internet une solution plus ou moins précaire pour rafistoler son plafond, Watson recevait des SMS du détective décrivant la progression de l'enquête :

_« La femme n'était pas une femme avant. Personne dans cette foutu pièce a pu le remarquer ? »_

_« Je suis entouré d'incapable ! »_

_« Même toi aurais pu deviner ses tendances alcoolique »_

_« Anderson est nul, Watson reviens moi ! »_

Ce dernier SMS résonnait dans la tête de Watson comme si Sherlock avait réellement besoins du médecin à ses côtés, ceci suffit pour redonner le sourire et le courage suffisant à Watson pour finir la journée.

Sherlock rentra enfin alors que Watson s'était déjà endormi dans la chambre du génie. Ce dernier s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit, comme pour réveiller son ami. Comme cela n'avait pas marché complètement, il soupira très fort.

- Sherlooock.. murmura Watson de sa voix la plus endormie possible.

- Figure toi qu'on m'a dupé ! Trompé sur la marchandise ! Commença à débiter Sherlock, l'affaire était d'une banalité ! Crime passionnel ! Ni plus ni moins ! Trop simple ! L'amant qui appris que sa petite amie était en fait l'ex petit ami, masculin alors, de sa propre sœur, et que en plus il/elle avait encore des sentiments pour sa sœur et donc s'est mis en colère et l'as tué. Mais comme il l'aimait encore il a foutu son corps dans une mise en scène sordide digne d'un psychopathe.. Quand je pense que..

Le détective s'arrêta enfin de parler quand le médecin posa sa main engourdie sur sa bouche.

- Pitié Sherlock. Pour l'amour du ciel laisse moi dormir.

Ses derniers mots étaient presque incompréhensibles car John s'était déjà endormi. Sa main avait déjà glissé sur le torse du détective. Celui ci n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait du sommeil de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire.

Peut-être était ce la respiration forte et posé de John ou bien cette bande d'idiots qui lui faisait perdre son temps qui l'avait épuisé mais, le détective ressentait de lourd poids sur ses paupière, comme pour un enfant pensa-t-il ! Il entreprit de se déshabiller et de rentrer sous les draps sans réveiller son ami. Une fois installé l'homme s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Ce n'est qu'au détours de midi, le lendemain matin, que John se réveilla. Comme chaque matin il avait du mal à se situer. Il devait être en compagnie féminine car il enlaçait une forme encore indescriptible au touché. Seulement il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelques folies hier soir et surtout pas avoir copulé. On est censé se souvenir de ce genre de chose non ? De plus il portait encore son boxer. Après s'être accommodé à la forte lumière qui filtrait des fins rideaux, il se rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa propre chambre et que la personne qu'il tenait entre ses bras était...

- Sherlock ?!

John avait presque crié ces derniers mots, il était surpris. Mais bizarrement, agréablement surpris. Ceci avait suffit à réveiller le détective, ce qui désola quelque peu Watson. Il aurait aimé rester là à regarder tout innocent qu'il était, endormi, incapable de parler, presque mignon.

- John ? Que fais tu ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix non seulement endormie mais beaucoup plus grave qu'a son habitude.

- Oh pardon ! John réalisa qu'il avait encore ses bras autour de la taille fine du détective, J'ai du croire que tu étais Sarah.

- Comment aurais-je pu être Sarah ? Et comment as tu pu me confondre avec elle tu n'as même jamais dormis avec elle.

- Oui.. hum bon.. Du thé ? Proposa John en se levant, quelque peu gêné.

- Oui. Tu peux prendre une de mes robes de chambre si tu veux.

En sortant John saisit une robe de chambre en soie bleue et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il posa une tasse devant Sherlock quand celui ci s'assit à table.

- Merci, dit le détective souriant.

Le médecin qui méditait encore sur les événements du matin, s'étonna après quelques secondes de ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- Attend.. Quoi ? Ais je bien entendu ? Le grand Sherlock Holmes a dit merci ?

- Tu as très bien entendu..

- Serait ce la nuit passée avec moi qui t'a rendu si aimable Mister Holmes ? Ironisa le Médecin.

- Peut être bien, plaisanta le détective en prenant le journal.

- Dans ce cas peut être que quand mon toit sera réparé, ce sera toi qui me servira mon thé le matin

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Grincha Sherlock dans son journal. Pour se genre de privilège il faut aller plus loin.

- Quoi ?

- Bh oui pour ta petite expérience, il faut toujours approfondir les choses. continua t il sans lever les yeux de son journal

- Il n'y a que toi qui fait des expérience sur des humains, Toi et Sheldon Cooper ! S'emporta légèrement John.

- Qui ça ?

- Un personnage d'une série !

- Bon dieu John pourquoi me compares tu à un personnage d'une série ?

- Durant un épisode il étudiait les changement comportementaux du au chocolat... Bref ne t'éloigne pas du sujet Sherlock !

- Oui le chocolat ça marche, il parait que le sexe c'est mieux, jamais vraiment testé, mais Irène Adler m'en à fait part avec son fameux I AM SHERLOCKED, ce jour là je n'ai jamais était autant flatté et..

- Sherlock ? Coupa John, Me proposes tu de me prostituer pour une tasse de thé ?

- Dans un seul but expérimentale bien sûr. Pour confirmer ta thèse, continua Sherlock devant les yeux rond du médecin.

Sur ces mot le détective releva ses yeux bleus acier et les planta dans ceux de John tout en souriant légèrement, un rictus que le docteur n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage normalement si froid de Sherlock. John buga un court instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte. Il était encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sherlock sur un ton on ne peux plus banale

- Hein ?... Euh non, quelqu'un doit passer voir les dégâts dans ma chambre, estimer tout ça tout ça..

- Parfait, dit il en repliant le journal

- Et toi ?

- Aucune enquête en vue je pense rester à la maison.

- Très bien.

Le médecin alla s'habiller. En sortant de la salle de bain il heurta de pleins fouet le détective. Un brui à la porte sauva John de son profond embarra. C'était une personne venant mesurer l'étendu des dégâts dans la chambre de John. Ce dernier le fît monter et lui montra les trous qu'il y avait au plafond :

- Et il n'y étaient pas avant la nuit précédente ?

- Non enfin je regarde rarement mon plafond mais je ne pense pas les avoir vu..

- En effet, ce soir là John était rentré tard exténué d'avoir couru partout dans Londres avec Sherlock. Il s'était à peine couché que le voilà emporté pas Morphée !

- Parce que ça m'sieur Watson, c'est pas des trous tout bête d'usure du temps, c'est des trou de flingue...

- Oh.. Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ah bh oui là y'a pas de doute ! Ils sont bien rond ces trous !

- Ah oui.. Merci du renseignement..

Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte et cria après Sherlock. Comme d'habitude il du s'y remettre à plusieurs fois avant que le détective daigne se lever..

- SHERLOCK ! RAMÈNE TOI OU JE T'ENVOIS MYCROFT !

- Pas la peine de crier John ! J'imagine que tu veux concrétiser ta petite expérience.. Avec lui ? Sherlock pointa du doigt l'homme au bleu de travail avec un air de fausse vexation.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Sherlock !

- Je suis malin.

- Tu as pris mon arme ?

- Pas encore mais je pense que ça ne va plus tarder, plaisanta le détective en louchant sur la braguette de son ami.

- SHERLOCK ! Tu as recommencé à te droguer ou quoi ? C'est toi qui a fait ces trous oui ou merde ?

L'homme en face d'eux paraissait se délecter de cette scène de ménage.

- Oui roh c'est moi ! Avoua enfin Sherlock

- Tu es pas possible !

- Bh si puisque je suis devant toi.

- LA FERME !

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis avec tout son sérieux et sa froideur habituelle il regarda l'homme qui les observait un sourire en coin et lui demanda de partir. L'homme s'exécuta sans demander son reste. La porte se referma et John continua à traiter son ami de tout les nom d'oiseaux possible et inimaginable ! C'était la première fois que Sherlock voyait son colocataire dans cet état là et il afficha un large sourire sur son visage pâle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu trouves ça drôle de..

Mais le médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sherlock avait déjà traversé la pièce et posé sur ses lèvre un doux baiser.

- Non, non ça ne marchera pas, tu ne me feras pas céder..

Encore un baiser et pendant que le détective se dirigeait lentement, mais surement, sur le visage puis le cou de John, celui ci tentait vainement de résister en lançant quelque argument qui à la fin ne voulait plus rien dire. Finalement pour mettre fin aux assauts de Sherlock, Watson posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.. ils se regardèrent quelques instant, yeux dans les yeux, avant que John dise s'exclame :

- Oh et puis merde !

Watson se jeta sur Sherlock d'une manière bien moins douce que celui ci avait fait quelques instants auparavant mais ce ne fut pas pour autant désagréable. Watson passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Sherlock pendant que l'autre main s'affairait à déboucler la ceinture du pantalon en tissu du détective, il glissa sa main entre la braguette et le boxer. Les doigts froids du médecin amena Sherlock à pousser John vers le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Aider de John il retira le pull en laine à une vitesse et avec une dextérité inouïe. John tira sur les pans du dos de la chemises de Sherlock et commença à la déboutonner mais décida que cela mettrait trop de temps et fit sauter tout les boutons. Les deux hommes rirent à l'unisson avant de s'embrasser plus profondément cette fois. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient pour laisser leurs langues exercer une valse intime entre elles. Le bassins de Sherlock effectuait de légères ondulations sur celui de John, pressant leurs érections respectives l'une contre l'autre, cela réussissait à arracher aux deux protagonistes des gémissements légers. John qui jusque là parcourait la chevelure bouclés et noir de ses mains, le dos et le torse de Sherlock du bout des doigts décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se releva en position assise de sorte que Sherlock se retrouve à califourchon sur son partenaire. Sherlock de ses doigt expert déboutonna le pantalon de John. Dans leur impatience ils s'écartèrent quelques instant pour reprendre leur souffle et finir de se déshabiller.

Ils continuaient à se fixer, ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux. Sherlock se rallongea sur son amant, maintenant nu, et repris leurs baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêter. Pendant toute la durée de leurs ébats, les deux amants ne cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux à se susurrer à l'oreille à quel point ils aimaient être là. Ils jouirent ensemble et finalement reprirent leur souffles peu à peu, riant doucement, complice.

Les deux amants étaient encore surpris de ce que l'autre avait sous la ceinture.

- Du thé ? Proposa Sherlock.

Ils tournèrent leur tête l'un vers l'autre et rirent de bon cœur.

- Finalement ma thèse était bonne. J'ai une bonne influence sur toi Sherlock Holmes !"


End file.
